


Ship Names

by LaMepriseFangirl



Series: Shannon's Canon!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, I saw a Wincest ficlet similar to this and got inspired., Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, SHIP NAMES, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMepriseFangirl/pseuds/LaMepriseFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they said a couple words in 10x05 that before then no fan could dare to dream of hearing in Supernatural, but they left out a couple.</p><p>(Contains a major spoiler for 10x05.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Names

Sam can’t stop looking at the ‘Samulet’ hanging up on the rearview mirror in the Impala. After all these years, he’d forced himself to forget about it, but now it’s right there, good as around Dean’s neck. Seems right for Dean’s beloved Baby to be wearing it.

The various terms he’s learned in the past day or so are floating around in his head. Samulet. Destiel. Sastiel, which he came up with on his own but later verified with a fan who had a friend who “ships Sastiel really hard.” Sam had ended up spending a good three minutes hearing said friend listing the moments that she felt supported the concept of Sam and Castiel together. He did as much smiling and nodding as he could before losing the ability to keep a straight face and finding an excuse to part ways.

Twice, he’d heard disparaging references to “fans who ship Sam and Dean.” Not that he supports the idea of himself and his brother together, but he didn’t see what the ‘tiel shippers felt so high and mighty about compared to them.

"Hey Dean."

"What?"

"If they call Dean-slash-Cas ‘Destiel’ and Sam-slash-Cas ‘Sastiel,’ what do they call Sam-slash-Dean?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just wondering. ‘Seen.’ ‘Dam.’ There isn’t much to work with."

"Well we’ve both been to Hell. They probably should go with Damn."

Sam scoffs. The fans probably have something cleverer than that. Maybe it involves their last name. What would he call an incestuous pairing between a Sam and Dean Winchester?

"Oh my god," he says when it hits him.

"What is it?"

"Wincest."

“ _What?_ ”

"Winchester incest. Wincest."

"…Wincest," Dean repeats.

"I think that’s it."

Dean shakes his head.

"You just had to ask, Sam, didn’t you? I can’t unhear that word now. Thanks a lot."

*

Two hours later, Dean is getting gas for the car. When he gets back in the car, he turns to Sam and says one word:

"Wincestiel."

"…Oh god."


End file.
